


You're Beautiful

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Ostara is nervous about her girlfriend Edwynne seeing her naked because she thinks she's not pretty. She also has no idea what she's doing because she's a virgin and not very interested in sex in general but really wants to try with Eddie. Luckily Eddi helps her get over her self-esteem issues and shows her a good time.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Image used with permission from the artists,  
> Ask Oswald And Edward

Ostara Cobblepot stands half dressed in the bathroom of her girlfriend’s apartment, adjusting the knobs on the shower. Her hands are shaking and she clenches her fist to hide it. Honestly, she took on three mob bosses and became the Queen of Gotham without so much as a tremor, but the thought of being naked around her lover terrifies her. It’s not as if it’s that big a deal, they’d been dating for six months now and hadn’t done anything but cuddle and kiss.

Kiss, not even making out. Not that Ostara didn’t want to, but she’d never done it before, and Edwynne was always so eager. That isn’t to say the taller woman didn’t respect Os’s wishes and stop when she asked, she did. It’s just, well, six months. They should have been rolling around in the sheets by now. The shorter woman heaved a frustrated sigh and tested the temperature again.

“It’s ready!” She called to her lover.

“I’m putting the dishes up now! Be there in a minute.” Ostara sighed, and fiddled with the clasp on her bra. She could undress and get in the shower.

Her stomach twisted at the thought. “This is getting ridiculous. It’s just sex,” she muttered to herself. Except it wasn’t ‘just sex’. Os had never once had the urge to engage in anything romantic or sexual with anyone prior to meeting Edwynne. Now, it’s all she thought about, having the lanky woman under her, or over her.

It wasn’t just the inexperience phasing the shorter woman, no, that could easily be fixed with practice. It was fear. Fear of rejection.

“Look at yourself, Ostara. Really? What are you thinking, a beautiful woman like that,” she groaned at the mirror. Ostara was short, that was fine, but she also had a hideous beaked nose and a roll of chub around her middle. 

Edwynne was tall, lean, high cheekbones, an angular jaw. She was practically a damn supermodel. Ostara suddenly felt sick.

“Alright, sorry about that. You didn’t have to wait, dear. Go on, the water will go cold if we stand here all evening.” Ostara jumped, she hadn’t even heard Eddie approaching.

“Os? What’s wrong? Do you not want to shower together? That’s ok, we don’t have to. I don’t mind.”

“NO! I mean, no. I want to shower together. I’m just….nervous. I’ve never done this before.” Edwynne grinned and tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it into the hamper. She approached Os, cupping her face and stooped to press a sweet kiss to her heated cheek. 

“I haven’t either. You know I’ve only had one partner, and that ended rather quickly. So no need to be worried about living up to any expectations. Just relax, this doesn’t have to be anything more than a shower.” Ostara smiled, relaxing slightly at the soothing tone of her girlfriend’s voice. Eddie grinned back, kissing her swiftly on the lips before pulling away to unhook the small a-cup bra she wore.

Taking a deep breath, Ostara also unhooked hers, allowing her large almost d-cup breasts to bounce free. She noticed Eddie’s dark brown eyes latch onto them for a brief moment before darting away.

“Y-you can look, Eddie.” The brunette flushed, clearly not expecting to be caught.

“Sorry, it’s just, you’re stunning,” she breathed. Ostara turned bright red, shimmying her panties off and stepping into the stream of hot water. Eddie smirked and followed suit, sliding in behind her.

For a little while all they did was shower, running gentle, soap slick hands across each other. Sharing sweet kisses in between rinses and giggling like school girls. Edwynne reached around Ostara to grab the shampoo and started lathering the other's short black hair. Os sighed, leaning back against the taller woman. Edwynne hummed in response, bringing one hand down to squeeze Ostara’s hip.

Ostara fidgeted, Eddie had seen her shirtless, had caressed her hips and her shoulders, had slipped her long, thin fingers under Ostara's clothes. Just a few moments ago her hands had been all over her, so it's not as if Eddie hadn't noticed Ostara's weight, it would be impossible not to. Eddie's hand ran up her hip and around her front and stopped just below her belly button.

Ostara squirmed, uncomfortable with Eddie actually  _ touching _ her flabby stomach now that she wasn’t distracted by touching Eddie in return. Edwynne pulled away, kissing Ostara's cheek before whispering,

“Turn around and rinse, gorgeous. I'll do the conditioner next.”

The shorter woman did as told, turning and letting the shampoo wash off her head. There was a warmth low in her belly and tingling between her legs. Gorgeous? Her? She didn't think so, but it warmed her heart to hear Eddie say it. 

She relaxed and allowed the other woman to keep stroking along her hip and stomach, while scrubbing her head. The hand slowly moved upwards, teasing the underside of Ostara's large breasts. The warmth in her stomach increased, rising in intensity until it became a passionate flame burning it's way up her spine.

“Eddie,” Ostara moaned, arching slightly. She heard an answering whimper from the taller woman and shuddered as both of her hands came up to cup and squeeze her breasts. Ostara was breathless, dizzy with the new and overwhelming feeling of lust that swelled in her as her girlfriend's fingers stroked over her nipples.

Os pulled away to rinse the conditioner off and Eddie's hands came up to help get it all out but withdrew suddenly when Ostara spun back around to grab her hip. Carefully, so that they wouldn't slip, Os pushed Eddie back against the shower wall. 

“Ah! Cold,” she whined as her back met the wall of the shower.

Ostara crowded forward, pressing tight against her taller lover and started kissing and biting at her collar bone. Eddie cried out, one hand coming up to tangle in Os’s hair and hold her in place, and the other wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Ostara moaned, both hands circling Eddie's slim waist.

“Os, are you-do you want-” Eddie gasped, cutting off with a loud whine when Ostara's hand drifted around to squeeze her firm, round, ass.

“Shhh, just let me,” Ostara whispered.

She dragged her pointed black and purple nails across Eddie's ass and trailed them back to her front and up to her shoulders. Taking the hint, Edwynne leaned down to kiss Ostara.

“This would be easier in the bedroom,” the lanky woman panted, pulling away before the kiss could get to deep. Ostara growled and reluctantly pulled away and shut the water off.

Eddie climbed out and grabbed a huge green towel and wrapped herself up, opening her arms for Ostara to come to her. 

“Come here, gorgeous, let me dry you off.”

The lull in passion let the shorter woman's insecurities return and she crossed her arms.

“Why do you do that?!” She shouts, overwhelmed and with tears stinging her eyes.

“Do what, darling?” Edwynne asks softly, confused by her girlfriend’s outburst.

“Call me that. Gorgeous, beautiful, darling, and all those other names.”

Eddie tilted her head, looking like a confused kicked puppy.

“Do you not like them? Do you want me to stop?”

Ostara fidgeted, unsure of what she wanted.

“.....No. It's  just, they're not…..I’m not,” A little hiccuped sob slips past her lips and she turns away mortified.

There's the soft sound of Eddie's feet coming closer and then the warm fluffy towel wraps around her and she's pulled back into the other's arms.

“Os, why didn't you say you felt like that? Of course you're beautiful, you've always been. Is that why you've been so reluctant to be intimate?”

Ostara sniffled, turning to lean her head against Eddie's chest.

“Partly. I'm also not as interested in sex as you are. And I'm nervous because it's my first time.”

Edwynne hugged her tightly, nuzzling the top of her head.

“That's ok, I don't need to have sex with you to love you. I'm happy just holding you, like this. I love your body Os, you're so soft, and warm. I fall asleep counting your freckles and playing with your hair. You don't have to hide from me, or try to impress me, or be afraid of being intimate. I love you.” Ostara lifts her head to looks in the other's eyes and sees how sincere the other is.

Ostara feels herself start tearing up again, but for a different reason this time.

“I love you too, Eddie.”

Edwynne smiles and leans down to kiss her and Ostara wraps her arms around Eddie's neck, pressing up desperately into the kiss.

“Shhh, I've got you,” Eddie murmurs against her lips.

They press together again, Ostara lets Eddie take the lead. She feels her nip her lower lip and lick over the stinging flesh. Eddie’s hands drag down from Os’s waist to her full, round end.

“Bedroom?” She purrs, waiting for her shorter lover to catch her breath before answering.

“Yes, please.” Eddie laughs at her eagerness and briefly ruffles her hair with the towel to dry it before tossing it into the hamper and dragging Ostara to her bed.

Eddie pushes her down against the pillows and climbs on top of her, devouring her lips in a heated kiss. Os hesitates when she feels Eddie's tongue lapping at her lips, but slowly parts them.

“Mmm,” she moans into the other's mouth as the brunette’s tongue rubs against hers.

Her lips detach from Ostara's and trace across her cheek to her jaw. She moves across her neck, sucking and biting, while her hands run rampant across  the soft body beneath her, groping at anything she can.

As nice as this feels, Os wants to touch too, and she can't focus with Eddie working her body like this. Pressing her hands to the other woman's shoulders she flips Edwynne over and straddles her.

“Os!” Eddie shrieks in surprise, ending in a giggle.

“Hi,” she teases. Ostara rolls her eyes and kisses her, slowly working her tongue into the other's mouth. Eddie happily lets her, teasingly darting her tongue around hers.

The next time Eddie's tongue wanders too far into her mouth she catches it gently between her teeth. Eddie giggles again and Ostara can't help but laugh back. Not quite sure what to do now, Ostara pulls back to replicate what Eddie did. When she bites down on a spot on the other's neck she's met with a loud moan and a jerk of slim hips.

Smirking, she takes her time to lavish that spot with attention until there's a huge red mark. A rush of possessiveness rushes through her and she continues to mark the slim pale neck in front of her with wild enthusiasm. Eddie's cries of pleasure spur her on until she reaches the base of her throat.

Pausing only for a moment to glance up at the other's face before continuing down to the small soft breasts beneath her.

“Ah! F-ah! Ossie,” Eddie moaned, curling her fingers into the short hairs at the back of her neck. Tracing a quickly hardening nipple with her tongue, she hums in response.

She engulfs the rosy flesh into her mouth and sucks and relishes in Eddie’s groans as she arches upwards. The brunette brings her other hand up to claw at Os’s shoulder, trying to anchor herself down as the electric sensations from her sensitive nipples threatens to overwhelm her. With a wet popping sound Ostara switches nipples and raises a hand to pinch and tweak the one her mouth abandoned.

Ostara's other hand slides down to cup Eddie's thigh, stroking over the smooth skin. Eddie keens and twists in her grip until they're flipped again. Ostara gapes up at the slender woman who smirks down at her. There's a darkness in her eyes that has nothing to do with her blown pupils. Edwynne dives in, devouring her lips with sharp bites and harsh sucks on her tongue and bottom lip.

The sudden intensity leaves Ostara breathless, gasping into the other's mouth and clawing at her shoulders. Eddie pulls back letting her gulp in air while staring up at her with dazed eyes.

“Let me take it from here, pretty bird,” she purrs scratching across her breasts lightly. Everything clicks into place when Ostara hears that. This is the other side of her girlfriend, the darker side.

“Aw, don't look like that. I promise to be gentle,” she coos and cups Os’s cheek. Her grip tightens suddenly and forces Os to tilt her head up to meet her eyes.

“Unless,” she licks her lips, looking like a feral cat that's cornered a little bird, “you want me to be rough.”

Os doesn't get a chance to answer because Eddie's hands are already squeezing her large breasts and rubbing her thumbs across her nipples.

“Ah!”

The other woman slides down her body until she's face level with her boobs and starts nipping at the pink pebbles buds. She soothes each stinging bite with the hot press of her tongue. Despite Ostara's loud cries of pleasure she doesn't linger, and after giving both of her tits a little attention she moves down, licking and sucking at her large round belly.

“Mmm, fuck, Ossie. You're so cute and soft and warm. I love your stomach and your tits. I'd kill for tits like that. And this,” she growls and pinches Ossie’s ass.

“I fucking love your ass.” Ostara goes quiet, not sure what to make of the dirty talk. She supposes it's supposed to be flattering, but she's unused to hearing her girlfriend cuss or talk about sex. Well, beyond the science of it, she's heard plenty about human anatomy since she started dating the forensics expert.

Edwynne must have noticed her lack of enthusiasm because she pulls away to look her in the eye.

“Too much?”

“I'm just not used to it.”

Eddie moves back up the bed until she's face to face with Ostara.

“The dirty talk or..?”

“Both.” Eddie nods in understanding and presses a short kiss to her lips and then moves to her ear.

A sharp bite to her earlobe has Ossie arching with a sharp gasp followed by warm shivers when her girlfriend’s talented tongue soothes the bite.

“You know she-I mean me, other me- isn't totally innocent.”

“I thought you weren't supposed to be two people anymore.”

“Unfortunately that's not how this works, I'm always there, I just don't have to be as pushy to get her attention anymore. She's realized her potential, so now all I have to do is sit back and watch. Occasionally I can give her a nudge in the right direction. I can do that because I know all the dirty little secrets she's trying to hide.”

Ostara nods, preoccupied with the hand that moves back down to play with her tits again.

“Do you know how many times she touched herself thinking about you. She's got some pretty nifty toys in the bedside drawer. And all she could think about, all she wanted, was you.”

“I d-didn't know. I'm sorry.”

“Oh don't apologize, the wait is going to make this whole thing much more satisfying. I finally have you naked and in bed with me, I wonder…”

Eddie shifted so she could still whisper into Ostara’s ear but her hand slid down from her breasts and past her stomach to her thick, smooth, thighs.

“Spread your legs for me, pretty bird. I want to see how wet you are for me.”

Ostara let out a breathy moan and slowly spread her thighs. She could feel her pulse quickening and suddenly the whole room was too hot. Stifling, she squirmed uncomfortably and was about to ask Eddie to stop when one long, slim finger brushes against her clit.

“Ah! Fuck!”

“Sensitive, babe? Yeah, you're fucking soaked. Mmm, she thinks about this a lot. You, soaking wet and desperate for her. And her, a willing little slut, touching you. Eating you out. You want that? Want me to put my head between your thighs and lick up every last drop of your sweet pussy?”

“Oh, o-oh, fuck. Eddie, please.”

“Shhh, ok. Ok baby.”

Edwynne slips back down until she's resting between Ostara's thighs. The raven haired woman is shaking, pent up sexual tension and nerves making her feel hypersensitive.

“Mmm, do you have any idea how many fantasies of hers you're fulfilling. I can't count how many times she's soaked the sheets just thinking about tasting you. Sometimes she doesn't even have to properly finger herself.”

Eddie licks a hot stripe up the inside of her thigh and then moves to copy it on the other side. Goosebumps prickle across her skin and she has to fight not to close her legs.

“No, don’t fight it. We want this, to be trapped by your thick thighs. Fuck, you're so thick and soft. You know we have a kink for that. I like being able to reach over and take a firm handful of your luscious ass. Eddie just wants to give you belly rubs and cuddle. Maybe tease your pretty tits, she's fucking obsessed with those. Personally I prefer a nice thick, tasty thigh.”

“T-tasty? Ah! Oh, oh...shit!” Eddie smirks around the mouthful of Ostara's thigh. When she unlatches her teeth she takes a minute to admire the quickly darkening bruise in the shape of her teeth left behind.

Taking her time, Eddie bites and sucks her way up the inside of both of her thighs, hands cupping the backs of them and digging her nails in. This time Ostara doesn't fight it and hooks her good leg around Eddie's back squeezing her closer.

Her hips start rocking forward, seeking stimulation for her dripping cunt. One large hand smooths from the back of her thigh to her pussy, sliding two slim fingers against her throbbing clit.

“E-E-Eddie! Oh fuck. Please, fuck. Oh fuck, please,” Ostara gasps, breathless and lightheaded.

Her girlfriend moans in response, letting go of her thigh and moving to lap at her drooling folds.

“Mmmm, fuck, baby. You taste better than I imagine.” Ostara whines, pressing her hips down again.

“Shhh, pretty bird. I'm going to get you off.”

Eddie focuses all her attention on licking across her pussy, sucking the swollen pink bud into her mouth and lapping across it. Ostara tries to hold still but can't stop the subtle little rock of her hips. Edwynne pulls away and Ostara sobs, hand reaching out to grab her.

“Os, it's ok. You can pull my hair. I want you to, I like it. Don't hold back, little bird. Fuck my face, get it soaked with your sweet pussy.”

The shorter woman tries to speak, but can't catch her breath. Eddie dives back between her pussy lips and slides her tongue inside Ostara's leaking entrance.

“Agh! Ah! Eddie!” Ostara's hands fly up, clutching at the still damp curls on her girlfriend's head and twines the long dark chocolate strands through her fingers.

Eddie flicks her eyes up, just barely catching a glimpse of Ostara's eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Her mouth is wide open as she cries out her pleasure and she's practically vibrating she's shaking so hard. Edwynne moans against her, her own drooling cunt pulsing at the sight of her girlfriend's pleasure.

Ostara's close and she can't help the way she inexpertly thrusts her hips. It feels like she's on fire and all the oxygen is being sucked from her lungs. She doesn't even know what she's moaning, if it's words or just useless little noises. Eddie brings one hand up to press over Ostara's heart and the other joins her between her thighs, massaging her clit and drawing more sounds of passion from Ostara's lips.

“Eddie, I’m-AH! Coming! Oh f-ah-ah! Fuck!”

Ostara's hips lift off the bed and her leg clamps down on Eddie's shoulders, holding her tight against Ostara as she  drenches the bed in her sweet nectar. Eddie stays put, giving affectionate little kitten licks against Ostara's still throbbing clit until her girlfriend whines and squirms away. Her leg drops from Eddie's shoulder and her hips slump to the bed.

The taller woman readjusts herself, laying her wet, sticky cheek against Ostara's thigh and lowering one hand to frantically work herself.

“Eddie, wait….come...come here,” Ostara pants between gasps for air. Edwynne whimpers but slides up the bed to rest next to her. 

“Os, please, I need to come,” she implores and Ostara's not sure which side of her lover is speaking and she's not sure she cares.

“Show me, please. How do I make you come?” Edwynne keens, and rolls onto her back.

“Fuck me, oh God, please. Fuck me!”

“With my fingers or?” Eddie rubs her thighs together and whines.

“Whatever, just, please!” Ostara hesitates a second before inching closer to Eddie and hooking her leg over hers, pulling her thighs apart and holding them open. The shorter woman tucks her face into Eddie's neck to mouth at the sensitive places she found earlier.

Pausing to calm herself and keep her hand from shaking, Ostara slides two fingers down to Eddie's dripping cunt. Nervously she starts slowly rubbing her fingers against her clit.

“Ostara,” Edwynne groans.

“I'm sorry, I've never done this. I-I don't....I’m sorry,” Ostara sobs pulling her hand back.

“Wait!” Eddie's hand circles her wrist.

Ostara stops but ashamed tears are already stinging her eyes.

“Ostara? Please don't cry. Please? I'm not upset.”

“I'm a horrible girlfriend, I can't even get you off.”

“No! That's not true. You're new at this, it's ok. Come back here, let me show you.”

Ostara reluctantly lets herself be pulled back against Edwynne. The taller woman guides her hand back between her legs and keeps a hold of her wrist as she directs her fingers against her clit.

“A little harder. Mmm, yeah, just like that. Now slowly, since this is your first time, inside. Ah!”

Ostara's fingers twitch as she tries to pull back. “I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, that felt good. You're doing good. Just start,” Eddie holds up two fingers and crooks them, demonstrating how to pump her fingers inside her.

“My nails, will they hurt you?”

“Just be careful not to scratch me.”

It's slow at first, Ostara carefully exploring the inside of her girlfriend's body. Eventually she starts moving faster, twisting her fingers around to try different angles.

“Oh! Fuck, Ostara. There! Right there, oh...sh-shit.”

Ostara smirks, working her fingers against that spot and watching Eddie start gyrating her hips. One particularly sharp prod makes Eddie throw her head back to shout and Ostara takes the opportunity to latch onto Eddie's neck.

“O-oh, oh G-god. I'm-fu-ah! So close.”

“You're beautiful, Eddie. Go on, come for me. Let go darling. Eddie, darling, my love,” Ostara murmurs into her ear, voice soft and smoky.

“Oh, oh, ffffaaah. FUCK! Oh fuck! Oh fuck, f-ah!” Eddie spasms and arches her back as she soaks Ostara's hand.

Ostara removes her fingers and kisses Eddie's cheek softly. They lay together for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Once Eddie catches her breath she rolls over and tangles their legs together, nuzzling kisses into her girlfriend's cheeks.

They spend an hour, but it felt longer and simultaneously like no time at all, like time had stopped around them, gently stroking each other and sharing sweet kisses that slowly turn into deep passionate ones. Eventually they decide to get up and change the sheets and that's when it occurs to Ostara. 

“Eddie, do you remember what you told me during the first part of….you know?”

Eddie groans and flushes in embarrassment. “Yes, I do apologize. She's not usually….well, actually she's always like that.”

“Don't apologize, I was just wondering if you'd show me. I can't promise I'll always be in the mood when you are, but I'd like to still do this with you. I want to know what you like and what you're into. And maybe you could….use them on me. Or get my own. I don't know what kinks I have or not and I thought you could help me.”

Eddie eyes her up and down and Ostara feels herself squirming under her scrutiny.

“You really want to? You're not just saying that because you think that's what I want to hear? Because I told you, I love you, sex or no sex.”

“I want to. I love you too, Eddie. This isn't just about me, it's what you want too.”

Eddie smiles, coming over to Ostara and hugging her gently. 

“For starters, I want you to sleep naked every time you're over here. I'll be naked too, and we'll work on your self-esteem. And because it gives me more freedom to rub your belly and admire the rest of you.”

“O-ok. Anything else?”

“How about tomorrow morning I teach you how to eat me out. It's not hard, I'll  let you practice as much as you want.”

“You're insatiable. And a pervert. What happened to my sweet little Eddie?” Ostara teased.

“Only for you, gorgeous. And she's still here, but now she's gotten a taste of paradise,” Eddie husked, shoving Ostara back onto the newly made bed.

“And she's hungry for more.”

“E-Eddie,” Ostara groaned, gripping at her shoulders.

“I don't think I can wait till morning.”

Eddie's grin turned sharp and she pulled the soiled bedsheet off the floor and placed it on top of the duvet, guiding Ostara back to lay on it.

“Neither can I,” she purred and slid one hand down to cup Os’s dampening pussy.

 

 

They finally fell asleep when the first rays of pale early dawn light filtered through the curtains. Ostara fell asleep with a smug grin on her face, Eddie was right, all she needed was a little practice.


End file.
